


HELLO

by KuroyamiKitsune



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroyamiKitsune/pseuds/KuroyamiKitsune
Summary: Hi just want to know if you can make a couple fanfics. 1) I want a couple of The Hacker being an omega in heat and matt has to mate him. 2) I want a couple of rape fics where The hacker is gangbanged and left for dead in an alleyway when the cyber squad mostly matt finds him then they take him cyberspace central where he is near death and learn of his past and heal him. 3) I want a couple of The Hacker being an omega and is drugged into an early heat that will kill him if he doesn't mate and bond and matt is the only alpha available.





	HELLO

Hi just want to know if you can make a couple fanfics. 1) I want a couple of The Hacker being an omega in heat and matt has to mate him. 2) I want a couple of rape fics where The hacker is gangbanged and left for dead in an alleyway when the cyber squad mostly matt finds him then they take him cyberspace central where he is near death and learn of his past and heal him. 3) I want a couple of The Hacker being an omega and is drugged into an early heat that will kill him if he doesn't mate and bond and matt is the only alpha available.


End file.
